linuxloversfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Richard Stallman
Richard Mathew Stallman es un programador estadounidense y fundador del movimiento del software libre.Stallman, Richard (N.D.). «Richard Stallman's 1983 biography». Richard Stallman's homepage. (Published in the first edition of "The Hacker's Dictionary") Entre sus logros destacados como programador se incluye la realización del editor de texto GNU Emacs«GNU Emacs FAQ» (en inglés) , el compilador GCCThe GCC team. «GCC Contributors» (en inglés) "Richard Stallman, for writing the original GCC and launching the GNU project", el depurador GDB«GDB Release Manager» (en inglés), y el lenguaje de construcción GNU Make«GNU Make Manual» (en inglés) "This manual describes GNU make, which was implemented by Richard Stallman and Roland McGrath"; todos bajo la rúbrica del Proyecto GNU. Sin embargo, es principalmente conocido por el establecimiento de un marco de referencia moral, político y legal para el software libre: un modelo de desarrollo y distribución alternativo al software privativo.«Transcript of Richard Stallman on the Free Software movement, Zagreb; 2006-03-09» (en inglés) Es también inventor del concepto de copyleft (aunque no del término): un método para licenciar obras contempladas por el derecho de autor, de tal forma que su uso y modificación (así como de sus derivados) permanezcan siempre permitidos.«European Union Website» Biografía Nació en la Ciudad de Nueva York en el año 1953, en una familia judía.Stallman, Richard (N.D.). «Richard Stallman's 1983 biography». Richard Stallman's homepage. (Published in the first edition of "The Hacker's Dictionary") Su primera experiencia con ordenadores fue en el Centro Científico de IBM en Nueva York cuando cursaba la preparatoria. En 1971, siendo estudiante de primer año de física en la Universidad Harvard, Stallman se convirtió en un hacker del Laboratorio de Inteligencia Artificial (IAL) del Instituto Tecnológico de Massachusetts (MIT).«Free as in Freedom» pag. 46 (en inglés) En los años 80, la cultura hacker que constituía la vida de Stallman empezó a disolverse bajo la presión de la comercialización en la industria del software. En particular, otros hackers del laboratorio de IA fundaron la compañía Symbolics, la cual intentaba activamente remplazar el software libre del Laboratorio con su propio software privado. Entre 1983 y 1985, Stallman duplicó por sí mismo los esfuerzos de los programadores de Symbolics para impedir que adquirieran un monopolio sobre los ordenadores del laboratorio.«Free as in Freedom» pag. 96 (en inglés) Fundación de GNU y creación de GNU/Linux Se le pidió que firmara un acuerdo de no divulgación y llevara a cabo otras acciones que él consideró traiciones a sus principios, a raíz de ello, anunció el inicio del proyecto GNU que perseguía crear un sistema operativo completamente libre, para ello dejaría su trabajo en el MIT en febrero de 1984. Al anuncio original siguió, la publicación del Manifiesto GNU, en el cual declaraba sus intenciones y motivaciones para crear una alternativa libre, pero compatible, al sistema operativo Unix, al que denominó GNU, que también quiere decir ñu en inglés (logotipo de GNU).«Fundación Software Libre» Poco tiempo después fundó la organización no lucrativa Free Software Foundation para coordinar el esfuerzo, empleando a programadores de software libre y proveer de una infraestructura legal al movimiento del software libre.«Free Software Foundation» (en inglés) Popularizó el concepto de copyleft, un mecanismo legal que protege los derechos de modificación y redistribución del software libre.«Enciclopedia Britannica» Fue implementado en la Licencia Pública General GNU en 1989. En 1991, un estudiante finlandés llamado Linus Torvalds utilizó las herramientas de desarrollo de GNU para producir el núcleo Linux, completando un sistema GNU completo y operativo, el sistema operativo GNU/Linux.«Organización Debian» (en inglés) Repercusiones morales y políticas Sus motivaciones políticas y morales lo han convertido en una figura controvertida. Muchos programadores influyentes que se encuentran de acuerdo con el concepto de compartir el código, difieren con las posturas morales, filosofía personal o el lenguaje que utiliza Stallman para describir sus posiciones. Un resultado de estas disputas condujo al establecimiento de una alternativa al movimiento del software libre, el movimiento de código abierto. Ha escrito muchos ensayos sobre la libertad del software y desde principios de los noventa ha sido un franco defensor político del movimiento del software libre. En 1999 promovió la creación de una enciclopedia libre, la GNUPedia, considerada como un antecedente directo de la Wikipedia, la cual desbancó a la primera.«Organización GNU» Actividades recientes En la actualidad, Stallman se encarga de difundir la ideología GNU en todo el mundo mediante charlas y conferencias. Ha dado conferencias en contra de las patentes de software, entre ellas en España cuando estaba pendiente de aprobarse una polémica ley en favor de las patentes de software en Europa que fue rechazada por mayoría absoluta de los Eurodiputados. Premios y reconocimientos Ha recibido numerosos premios y reconocimientos por su trabajo, entre ellos cabe destacar, una membresía en la MacArthur Foundation, el Grace Hopper Award '''de la Association for Computing Machinery en 1991 por su trabajo en el editor Emacs original, el '''Pioneer award de la Electronic Frontier Foundation, el Yuki Rubinski memorial award, y el Takeda award y Doctorados Honoris Causa en más de una veintena de Universidades del mundo entero.«GNU Press» Referencias